charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura Chen
Aura Chen was an evil witch who appeared in the novel Phoebe Who?. She and her coven of witches cast a powerful spell to erase Phoebe Halliwell's memory and used her vulnerability to make her help them find and steal three Wiccan Amulets to add power to her own. She had the power of Projective Levitation. History Early Life Aura's grandmother told her the story regarding the four Wiccan Amulets, and Aura had since waited for the day her grandmother would pass it on to her. When her grandmother chose to pass the heirloom to her cousin Tilly instead of her, Aura decided to take matters into her own hands and stole the amulet. Finding the Amulets Aura then formed a coven of three with Delilah and Terra, and together concocted a plan to add a Charmed One in their midst. They cast a spell to wipe Phoebe's memory, then at her most vulnerable moment, pretended to find her and fed her with lies about her life. The next day, Aura and her coven told Phoebe they were on a mission to steal the amulets kept by evil witches to stop their evildoings. On their second mission, the coven ran into Paige Matthews, who recognized her sister, but with all four against one, she had no choice but to retreat. With three amulets in close proximity, Aura was able to keep objects suspended in midair with ease and keep external powers from interfering. When her companion Terra wanted to back out, Aura threatened her to make her stay. Downfall Once all four amulets were gathered, Aura's coven went after Piper and Paige to destroy the Power of Three. Piper and Paige, however, were able to restore Phoebe's memory and put a stop to Aura's evil plan. Aura tried to fight back, but Phoebe knocked her out with a punch. They then cast a spell to vanquish Aura and her companion Delilah, while Terra fled. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate another being or object with the use of a map and a crystal. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Projective Levitation:' The ability to make objects levitate in the air. Aura's power was so weak in its natural level that it strained her to lift one object off the ground by a few inches. Spells Cloaking Spell Goddess be, protect this, our charge, from harms. Let her not be sought or seen by those who work their charm. Strengthening Spell We four stand, hand in hand, forming in impenetrable band. Let their powers fuel my own. Let us all have powers grown. To Vanquish an Evil Witch ''Evil witches in my sight, vanquish thyselves, vanquish thy might, in this and every future life. Appearances Aura Chen appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Witches